Conflagration
by X Heiz
Summary: He died, expecting to wake up and see the former bosses of Vongola but not this man claiming he's the Sage of Six Paths who's giving him a task to protect the Child of Prophecy by reincarnating to a new body in a whole different universe. "You're stubborn than Lambo, Naruto." "I'm just that cool 'ttebayo, and who's 'Lambo?" KHRxNaruto ; Reincarnated!Tsuna ; Tsuna in Naruto-verse
1. Chapter 1

**I got nothing to say.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: I do not own **KHR!**_ _and **Naruto**. Some of the plot? Yes._

* * *

1: Nowhere

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ , the so called Vongola Decimo, the Neo-Primo, The Dark Saint, the Great Sky, fought _again_ against another great mafia war with unwavering dying will and _sacrificed_ himself for his loved ones.

He, in short words, _died_.

He died filled with no remorse or regret.

He already accepted his fate, as he now waits for the death to claim his soul and end his life.

Now, expecting to wake up with his fellow bosses of the Vongola, acknowledging him, expecting the Primo to welcome him with pride swelling down to his chest for a job well done.

He will wait for that to happen. He shut his eyes, tired, flames dying out. He will wait for now.

And so he does. He opened his glowing amber eyes, but he didn't expect to wake up in a sewer _inside_ of a young boy with a huge _nine-tailed fox_ as a companion. His head throbbed.

 _"Human."_

 _"How'd you get in **here**?"_

Tsunayoshi tilts his head, closed eye-smiling, he speaks, "I don't know, do you?"

* * *

 _Remember this Dame-Tsuna, whenever you stumbled upon a room filled with men with huge-ass firearms, be level-headed. Don't let them fuck you, plan some shit out and you will be the one to fuck them. Screwed up? Then unscrew that damn thing stuck up in your ass and smack their faces out with your flaming punches. You are the student of the number one hitman, don't make my efforts of training that scrawny looking to now good-looking, drop-dead body gone to waste, I'll shoot you_.

* * *

The fox— and how weird is that? Waking up with this beast staring down at him— snarled, _"You are not that damn blonde who locked me into this cage— **Who are you**?"_

Tsunayoshi thinks this is a joke. But his head throbbed. _Again_.

Nevertheless, he answered, "How rude. To ask someone without giving your name first, _Kitsune-san_."

A large shaped hand shot towards him, Tsunayoshi jumped out of the way before it smacked the floor, metal bars rattled, while it sent waves to the water.

 _'Is this some type of illusion?'_ The only man inside of the godforsaken place thought _, 'Well, the illusionist must have a fucked up sense of mind to create this vision-'_ , his thoughts came abruptly short because of the pounding inside of his head. He tried to ignore it.

 _"Get out of this place. **Human**!"_

And so Tsunayoshi tried to dispel the illusion.

He failed.

He frowned and glared at his now lit up hands, orange flames danced around, he punched the ground, water came crashing around the invisible walls, nothing happens.

Flew around, nothing happens.

Conjuring his flames wide enough to burn the place, same outcome.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Huge slab of crystalized ice ran through the field full of calm waters. Still nothing.

 _"X-Burner."_

 _"XX-Burner."_

 _"X-Stream."_

 _"X-Cannon."_

 _"Burning Axel."_

 _"Bigbang Axel."_

Tsunayoshi stared down at his hands, before looking at the fox who leered at him, _"... You are a peculiar being."_ The fox voiced out his thoughts.

"Well, thank you." Tsunayoshi smiled, _'Keep up the facade, Tsuna. Don't let it know your frustrated condition.'_ He inwardly spoke, he hates the feeling of frustration, and the pounding of his head didn't help at all, then he asks the beast, "Do you know where I am?"

 _"... Inside of this sewer made by the damn blonde brat."_

Tsunayoshi tried not to believe him, he really tried, yet he failed. The bells inside of his head rang for the fourth time, Hyper Intuition doesn't lie. So, this is true.

"Goddamn it all." He sighs, letting his body fall from the waters before joy consumed him when he heard a metal clashing against metal in his pocket, he withdrawn his hands and found himself staring at the Vongola ring. He paused.

He looked at his hands, then he conjured his flames again, ignoring the observing gaze of the beast on his back, _'I can call out my flames without using the rings? How odd, though it's not the purest one.'_

He closed his eyes, feeling the odd sensation of the environment.

 _'This… is not the energy I'm used to. It's different from the flames.'_

He will ask the beast about that later, but for now he will let himself be happy for once as he stared down at his _Sky Version X Rings_.

He laughed, a maniac laugh.

* * *

Kurama stared down at the insane laughing man in front of him.

The man is wearing an odd… black and white uniform, with a black cloak clipped on his back, with brown hair ruffled like a mane of a lion's fur and a natural set of glowing amber eyes, like a molten lava— he figured out that it's not a dojutsu, it's a damn _natural_ one.

But the thing that caught him is his strange chakra.

It's not like the chakra he used to seeing or feeling.

It's bizarre.

 _Otherworldly_.

Like _Him_. But then he scoffed, there's no chance that this man is like _him_ , he is just a puny human—

His thoughts stopped when the man set the rings into a huge mass of pure orange fire and a mini-lion made from the strange energy came out.

 _"Growl."_ It said.

He didn't expect that the man can make creatures from the strange energy he used. _Creatures with no blood or bones but **pure energy** itself._

Kurama felt like cursing.

Okay. So this man is like his _father_ after all.

 _"Damn it."_

"Hm? D'you say something?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Expect to have grammatical errors right here and then._

* * *

2: Questions

* * *

Kurama stared down at the _entity_ who woke him up from four years of slumber. The strange entity whose chakra pattern is different from what he used to feel, the man talked to the flaming lion with different dialect and has a gentleness that he felt a pang of jealousy- _not._ He is the damn Kyuubi, he ain't gonna crave for that affection.

 _(Though, he sometimes want to hear his father's voice.)_

He held the pride of having nine tails, he's the eldest - well, not really. But having the most of the tails meant he is the strongest one. So, _the Eldest_ , right? - he can never sway from those emotions.

 _Never._

"Is there something wrong?" The sudden voice jolted him from his musing, Kurama glanced at the human outside of his cage. The unnamed human looking at him with confusion, his companion peering at him with curiosity.

 _"Wrong? Yes. I am bothered with your off-putting presence."_

"Ah." The puny human looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"I _will forgive you if you get out of here."_

"Well, I don't know how. Looking at you, maybe you can help me out?"

Kurama glanced at the disgusting human below him. Did he know who is he talking to? " ** _Vermin!_** " Kurama finally yelled _, "Do you really think I would help you out!?"_

The senile man grinned at him, "I don't know, I'm asking you kindly, ya'might help me out?"

Kurama twitched then snarled, _"How dare you speak with outright insolence to me! You despicable-"_ The sickening man dodged the large clawed hand sent to him, _"- **Human being**!"_

Metal bars rattled again by the sheer power he let out in his hand. The flaming lion hisses.

Kurama, in return, _growls_.

"Maa maa, fighting will not resolve this problem." The distasteful human walked up at them, a scandalous smile on his face, "Natsu, go back, I'll handle this." The flaming - irritating - lion purred then vanished, the heinous entity chuckled then his burning orange eyes glazed up at him. "I guess you are not quite... good with speaking to us, beings, am I right?"

Kurama sniffed, daring the human to speak further, and dare he did, the man actually speaks again. "You know, when someone asked for help, you shouldn't brush it so 'aggressively', you will look like an arrogant bastard if you did." The man dragged his words slowly but with a sharp tone, his eyes become narrowed, he continued, "and replying with vile actions? What are you? An attention-seeker or a _cunt_ who doesn't have a pile of _dicks_ in its mouth _for days_? For someone who hold itself higher, _regard itself just like gold_ , you looked like a pile of _garbage_ scattered around on a land full with _filth_." The man laughed lightly, then he vanished and reappeared in front of his eyes, a pair of glowing orange looked _down_ at him,

 _"I suggest that a **mere** plastic is more useful than you."_

Kurama **roared**.

The human's hands lit up with pure orange fire, Kurama responded with a quick grab of hand, trying to catch the human, yet the man dodged by flying away. _"Come back here! You unforgivable human!"_

The man replied, "And let myself be crushed by your hand? I am not dumb, you _fool_." The man sent him a blast of burning energy, by the lack of space in his cage, he can't dodge the odd projectile soaring towards him, he let it touch him, the strange chakra ran up at him, burning orange flames covered his chest, the beast let out a _loud_ cry through his mouth. He tried to get up, but his feet had been frozen by a crystallized ice made by the human.

 _"YOU **FILTH**! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

The man sent him an another attack, "Hm, what should I say to you? Ah! I know, _'How dare you speak with outright insolence to me! You despicable-_ " The orange with mix of red ball of fire gathered and became bigger in his hands, " _- **Evil creature** '_!" A large ball sent right up at him.

Kurama felt immense of agony caused by the red-like flames, making him whine with pain. His feet gave up.

He looked at the human, who looked down at him with... _disappointment_? Then he let his tired form have a rest, before concluding that he is the man who cared for him like how his father cared for them.

 _"... Hamura."_

He let out a loud sigh then closed his eyes.

* * *

Tsunayoshi blinked. Then blinked twice. Did he..? Did he just— _No_. He knows that he had times that he became a man who is reckless and impatient, quickly voicing his opinion and using his authority to attain what's good for his family, but this? Just, _no_.

Tsunayoshi sighed, he knows he can be prideful sometimes, but to some extent? He _really_ need to control his ego.

And acting like a damn parent to this beast is not helping.

He didn't even know what is the beast's name! He didn't even _know_ if the beast had a name.

And why is he venting about this? _The name is not the important topic right now!_

He sighed, looking at the beast wearily before thanking Reborn for teaching him how to adapt in every circumstances he found strange. He even now considered that this beast is now normal for his eyes!

 _Mind fuckery._

Babies wielding weapons, flaming rings, ghosts inside of the flaming rings, flaming head, ghosts inside of the flaming rings with flaming head soaring through the sky with flaming hands, going to the future, man who knows what's happening by looking at the parallel universes, mafia police zombies wielding flames and kinky chains, a ramen-addict that is older than you by hundreds of years and is actually an alien.

To think he felt bewildered by looking at this beast, this is nothing compared to those he experienced.

He sighed.

He felt so stupid.

Yet he wondered, why is his sky flames that has an ability to harmonize, became a poison for the beast?

"It is because of your strange chakra. Traveller."

Tsunayoshi whipped his head to the side, taking the appearance of the... _Alien_.

A tall, pale-skinned man that had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline looked at him. He had spiky, shoulder-length pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, and two horn-like structure on his head, and a strange marking on his forehead, the man wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama.

The 'man'(?) smiled, "I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the sage of six Paths. I am pleased to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the transmigrant of my brother, _Hamura Ōtsutsuki_."

Tsunayoshi choked. He do have so many questions right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_I never planned to make this fanfic to become a full-blown story. The plot? I never planned it. I will just go with the flow. Don't blame for plot holes._

 _If you want, you can give me ideas._

 _(There might be error in spellings and grammar. Already late here. My eyes became already blurred typing this. Goodnight. Happy Holiday.)_

* * *

3: Answers; History

* * *

Tsunayoshi stared at the man who introduced himself as Hagoromo. Hagoromo smiled. "I bet you had questions regarding to your... 'Existence', as of speak." The man coughed, "I already introduced myself, but I will repeat, I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. Son of _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki_ , also known as _God Almighty_. You are the transmigrant of my twin brother, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the founder of the _Shinobi of the Moon_. As you being here, that might be the case of what my kinsman's actions. _Suihei Ōtsutsuki*_."

"He is also known as _Kawahira_ in your world."

Tsunayoshi choked.

"He is... Let's say, my great grandfather. He, being much older than my Mother, proved that statement." Hagoromo laughed, "After all, he already existed before humans. Anyway, he and his partner, _Kazoe Ōtsutsuki**_ , provided the protection of _our_ world (the Ōtsutsuki Clan's planet) using a _Chakra Fruit_. Our Chakra Fruit is different from others, this is more powerful, more influencing, it is our life-source to summarize. As years passed, the Ōtsutsuki members gained descendants, we lived a rather peaceful life, no wars, no conflicts, but that doesn't mean there will be no problems for our future." Hagoromo continued,

"Because of the growing population of our race, the world we reside in became severely damaged caused by the lack of nutrition, we need more energy to live. My mother along with the members of Ōtsutsuki clan decided to go to other planets to harvest Chakra Fruit and use it to heal our world. The other Chakra Fruits that had been used to heal our world has too much energy, Our world became overly powerful, that gained a possibility that it might explode, resulting to removing the existence of our race. So Suihei decided to split the Chakra Fruit into several pieces, he mold it, changing the structure, as it became crystals, the most powerful crystals becoming as the _Tri-Ni-Set_ : The _Vongola Rings_ , _Mare Rings_ and _Arcobaleno Pacifiers_."

"As they were split into three, only the wielders of the said crystals can only gain access to the **_pure_ **energy itself, resulting to the other Ōtsutsuki members to be weaken, and just became mortals, _became humans_. Others migrate to the other planets, my mother included, to continue living there. Suihei and Kazoe gave the rings to the people who had the greatest energy in their bodies, they were taught to wield this to avoid conflict, the people that had been given the most powerful crystals are being the _first generation of Vongola Famiglia, Gesso Famiglia_ , and _Giglio Nero Famiglia_ , and Kazoe being the first leader of the said last Family. Kazoe renamed herself as _Sepira di Giglio Nero_ , Suihei as simply, _Kawahira_. The only backslash of the splitting of the Chakra Fruit is, the current wielder of the _Sky_ _Pacifier_ will die if it decided to choose another wielder, and the other pacifiers would drain the life-energy of their own wielders."

Hagoromo smiled at Tsunayoshi, "I think you already knew the rest."

Tsunayoshi hummed. "But you didn't answer the question of: ** _Why am I doing here_**."

Hagoromo answered, "Suihei sent your soul here because it is more powerful than the rest, and is equivalent of the Chakra of my brother, **_you are needed here_** , you are chosen to be the guardian of the ' _Prophecy_ ', you will be the ' _Guidance_ ', you will be the _Path to Succession_ of the Peace and Order."

Hagoromo looked at Tsunayoshi, "You will train the Chakra of my brother, you will be the balance."

"You will gain the title of the _Balance_. **_Chakura no Kinkou_**." He grinned, then mutters, "Or that's what Gamamaru told me."

Tsunayoshi just stared, him, "What do you mean by Chakra?"

The oldest of the two answered, "Chakra is the spiritual and physical power of the human body, it is the essence of life."

Tsunayoshi frowned, "What do you mean by ' _your_ ' world?"

"Our world's originally named as the _First Earth***_ , it is where you lived too, actually. My clan lived there for decades, the chosen wielders of the Tri-Ni-Set is the second Generation of Ōtsutsuki Clan, the Ōtsutsuki Clan considered themselves as _Celestial Beings_ , so the the chosen wielders of the said crystals may represent as _'Demi-Gods_ '."

 _"Are you telling me that I am a descendant of a Demi-God?"_ Tsunayoshi deadpans,

"Yes. Everyone in your world has the blood of Ōtsutsuki, but only distinct, unlike you."

"About the 'soul' and 'Guidance' thing?"

Hagoromo chuckled, " You will be reincarnated or more likely, ' _transferred_ ' to a new body and be the Guardian of the Prophecy, though, you being the transmigrant of my twin brother, you can do impossible fits that my twin brother can also do, you can visit this place whenever you want."

"Prophecy?" Tsunayoshi repeated,

"Yes, the _'blonde brat_ ' Kurama's talking about is the _Prophecy_."

Tsunayoshi hummed, "So he's inside of the Prophecy- Wait," Tsunayoshi looked bewildered, " _Why is he inside of the child!?_ "

Hagoromo sighed, "He was sealed by the humans, I only wanted him to live a peaceful life, I forgot that Humans, despite of their Good Nature, has the opposite kind too. He was controlled by a man named, _Madara_ , just for power, He was forced to _kill_ innocents, when he was finally freed, the humans viewed him as an _'evil creature_ '-" Tsunayoshi winced, remembering him that he called the fox with such title, "-He was sealed inside of the body, used as a _tool_ for power."

"Kurama is a nine tailed beast, I considered him as one of my child just because I _created_ him. He is made from Chakra, as Chakra is the essence of life, it is also known as weapon, Kurama became a tool for wars, _he is used_. No one considered his feelings and emotions-"

"Then he is passed down inside of the blonde child. But then, they might look at the child as a demon too-!"

'That is true. The Prophecy was viewed as a demon-"

Tsunayoshi scowled, "But _he is just a child!"_

Hagoromo interjected, "Humans, Tsunayoshi. **Humans**."

Tsunayoshi groaned, of course, Humans are blind bastards, he, being one of them made him realize that he too is a judgemental person just for treating the beast as a _trash_. "I think I understand what you're implying. I will be transferred into a new body then I will be the Guardian of the child." Tsuna blinks then looked at Hagoromo, "Are you thinking-"

"Yes. You will help Kurama too. Make him understand what Humans are capable of."

Tsunayoshi became silent for a minute, Hagoromo's stare became more intense by seconds.

" _Alright_. To think I'm talking to my ancestor and now I'm taking requests from them."

Hagoromo grinned, "Worry not, Child. I am only a Demi-God. If you feel something tugging your body, then that means you are now transferring to a new body." The man dipped his head, "I shall apologize for the sudden burden I gave you. May the Luck be with you, always. You will need it." then the mean vanished.

Tsunayoshi stared at the space where the man stood a while ago, _'What?'_

* * *

Tsunayoshi defrost the ice he made on the beast's feet, looks like he will need to apologize and accompany him. _**Him**. Not ' **It** '_. He sighed, He is a damn _Sky_. Sky should _harmonize_ , not making chaos. And he is sure he will accomplish the task Hagoromo requested him to do.

He is successful in bringing peace in Mafia world. This will be a piece of cake for him. _Right?_

Tsunayoshi looked at the beast.

His goal for now is to befriend this damn lonely beast.

He will not be taking a 'no' for an answer.

Tsunayoshi stood for a moment, then started to slowly crawling up on the beast's muzzle, then positioning himself to be comfortable as ever. Lying on the beast's fur is actually... satisfying.

Then he felt his body being pulled away, He closed his eyes, _'This is it.'_

Reincarnation or Dream, he will face this with his _Dying Will_.

Warm sensation filled his body, then he fell asleep.

* * *

Kurama looked at the man sleeping on his snout.

He sighed;

 _'Alright'_ , he thinks, _'Maybe this human is not like the others after all.'_

He closed his eyes, acknowledging the presence of another being inside of his cage.

 _'He's not that bad, right?'_

His unspoken question filled his mind, as he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _* - Suihei is Kawahira, as the kanji of "Suihei" is "水平"; as "水(mizu)" means "water" and "平(taira)" means "flat", when it was combined, it is read as "Suihei" that had a meaning of "Horizontal"_

 _The Kanji of "Kawahira" is "川平", "川(kawa)" means "river" and "平(taira)" means "flat", when it is combined, it can be read as "Kawahira". Changing the kanji for "Kawa" into "Mizu" is perfect, I think, after all River has the properties of water, right?_

 _** - Kazoe is Sepira. I had so many trouble for finding a name suitable for Sepira, I researched a bit, then I found out that the term Sephira (ספירה) is a Hebrew term for "counting", Sepira and Sephira sounds likely the same, so I searched for a possible kanji name, and behold! "数え" as "Kazoe" that also means "counting"._

 _*** - KHR's Earth is the **First Earth** just because of Kawahira, Kawahira is one of the beings lived there before humans, I think that would be the perfect place for Ōtsutsuki to reside in. **First Earth** because that's the original place where Ōtsutsuki Clan lived. Naruto's Earth is called " **Second Earth** ", because that's the second place where Ōtsutsuki Clan lived._

 _I made Kawahira older than Kaguya because based in KHR wiki, Kawahira lived long **before** Humans, Kaguya made appearance in Naruto when there are humans **already**._

* * *

 _Reviews are my Food._


	4. Chapter 4

4: Awaken

* * *

 _"I heard that you became tokubetsu jōnin this past month, and yet you are now assigned in ANBU, what next? Hokage-sama would appoint you as the next successor of the hat?" a round man asked, after slurping down his ramen,_

 _Shijin chuckled, "Hush you, Taro-kun. After the casualties during the Kyuubi's attack and Yondaime's death, Sandaime needed more people to ensure the safety of the village." He twirled his chopsticks on his hand, "How about you, though? How's Akimichi Clan going?"_

 _"Our strength were needed to carry out the heavy task of rebuilding some foundations, it's so tiring ya'know?"_

 _Shijin smiled at the man, "That's also mean that they trusted your clan enough to finish the ongoing task with just limited time, I know you can do it."_

 _Taro scowled at the man smiling beside him, "I don't know where you pull that determination out of yourself, your so called hope is so bright it makes me want to cry."_

 _"I'm an Hitsuki as you are an Akimichi. I'm bound to have great resolve during this circumstances."_

* * *

 ** _"You are a Civilian Prodigy. Of course the council will be interested in you."_**

* * *

 _"From now on, you shall operate yourself in ANBU factions, refering yourself as Lion, you will meet your team tomorrow."_

 _"Understood."_

* * *

 ** _"Be careful though. From the man surrounded by faceless masks."_**

* * *

 _"I am Tigress, the ANBU squad Leader, and these idiots are Turtle, Dove, Panther and Deer, respectively, are your squad members."_

 _The four other members dipped their heads in greeting, Shijin did the same._

 _"Welcome to the squad, Lion."_

* * *

 _ **He stood there, blood pooled down everywhere, decaying bodies of his allies sprawled lifelessly on the ground, kunai glistening from the light, he screamed—**_

* * *

 _"So... This is our next mission-Listen up you **brats**!"_

 _Shijin winced at the tone, Turtle and Deer straighten up._

 _"Alright," Tigress coughed, "The mission is..."_

* * *

 ** _He kept screaming, he screamed and screamed, the damned seal imprinted on his tongue slowly fades away— until finally, he collapsed._**

* * *

Tsunayoshi stood up, breathing heavily, "Wha... What was that?"

"Are you awake, Sawada-sama?"

Tsunayoshi jerked up, his fist flew towards the man who spoke behind him— the man jumped in instinct— few meters away. Tsunayoshi twitches, before coughing, "G—Greetings."

The man smiled wearily, "... Yes, of course- hello."

Tsunayoshi looked at the man wearing a black yukata, his left arm tattooed with a dragon— _'Just like Fon's.'_ Tsunayoshi smiled with mirth, then he noticed the man's face who looks identically like him, though instead the orange eyes, the man has brown eyes, just like his when he's still a kid.

Tsunayoshi smiled, "May I ask who _you_ are?"

The man looked baffled for a second before straightening up, "I— I apologize, I am Hitsuki Shijin, your supposed to be counterpart, Sawada-sama."

Tsunayoshi's smile fades away, "My what?"

"Counterpart, sir."

"... How?"

The man looks up, "I am supposed to be 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' of this world, though I have different name. I am your counterpart courtesy of the Law of Polarity, I am the... ''Different' Sawada Tsunayoshi'; let's say, I am the opposite of you. You don't give up easily, but I do."

Tsunayoshi looked puzzled, "Then, what are you doing in here?"

Shijin grinned, "I died."

Tsunayoshi choked, Shijin explained,

"I died for you. That's my will in this world— _'To die.'_ , you see, every people has Will to finish to move on with their lives. When they achieved the Will— they will meet their end. Like what happened to me. I died during a mission, I'm supposed to die there to complete my Will, and that Will is to preserve a body for you. You are Hamura. You are Sawada-sama too. I am just a pawn, I need to aid you because you are also needed here. You finished your Will in your universe, and that Will is 'to protect the future, to protect your loved ones'. But Suihei sent you, because you have the potential to complete the important Will here."

The other hummed, "And that Will is being the 'Guardian', yes?"

Shijin nodded weakly, "Yes. You have the potential to do it, that's why Suihei-sama sent you here— and you are Hamura-sama too, after all. Ah. My time is up. Thank you for everything, Sawada-sama."

Then, it's gone.

* * *

Tsunayoshi, no, 'Shijin' woke up, his 'orange' eyes glared at nothing. He smiled. _'Alright, though the explanation is lacking, I guess I will be the one to find out what it totally meant.'_

* * *

 _"Come back here, you **demon** brat!"_

A blonde kid laughed, running around the street as a man chased him down, he ducked and head towards an alley way, the blonde hastily pulled his clothes up, revealing a stash of bread inside, he eats it slowly, savoring the sweet soft loaf in his mouth, his ears perked up, as the sky starts to rumble, he ran again towards the sickening orphanage. He needed to hide, there's storm coming.

* * *

A nurse almost fainted after screeching like a madman, Tsunayo— _Shijin_ looked at her in bewilderment. Another nurse comes around to help the hyperventilating nurse, Shijin is confused. What is happening?

The second nurse looked over him, then her eyes become wide as saucers, before calming down and smiles, "You... are awake, Hitsuki-san. Do you remember what happened?"

The said man answers, "... No?"

The nurse nodded meekly, before glancing down at the first nurse, "Riri-san, inform the Hokage that Hitsuki-san is awake."

The first nurse stood up and ran, the second nurse giggles, "Sorry for that, Hitsuki-san, She is a civilian nurse, she's not used to seeing people with dōjutsu."

Shijin looks confused again, "Dōjutsu? I'm sorry, but I don't have dōjutsu." _'What is dōjutsu, anyway? A food?'_

The nurse stares at him, "What? L—Let's run some tests first, shall we?"

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, exhaled a puff of smoke from his pipe, things are going good— that's for sure. Then the tranquil atmosphere shattered when a nurse came stumbling down through the door, Nara Shikaku doesn't look amused.

"Sa-Sandaime-sama! Hitsuki-san is awake."

He almost inhaled his pipe from the announcement.

Afterall, who's not going to be so startled when someone informed that a person who was announced dead a day ago became alive again?

Probably Orochimaru.

"And- and he acquired a strange dōjutsu, he has strange glowing orange eyes."

Nara Shikaku choked.

Hiruzen is contemplating if the mission to spy on Orochimaru's works backfired, resulting to the poor Hitsuki obtained a set of experimental dōjutsu.

* * *

 _A/N : Hundred of Favorites and Follows?_

 _Are yall kidding me?_

 _Wth._

 _No really, how?_

 _But thank YOUUUUUUUU-_

 _but,,,, wth?_


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna _is **linked** to Naruto's **mindscape** — that's why he's **inside with Kurama**. He is connected to Naruto **mentally** , Tsunayoshi appeared inside of Naruto's mindscape has to do with Tsuna's role, being the **Guardian of the Prophecy** , **Guardian** : To aid and help Naruto throughout his Journey mentally._

 _Ya'know what? Just take Mukuro and Chrome. Then replace Mukuro with Tsuna; Chrome with Naruto._

 _Tsunayoshi can do what Mukuro can do to Chrome's body. Though, it will be Naruto's body in Tsuna's case._

* * *

5: Welcoming

* * *

"And- and he acquired a strange dōjutsu, he has strange glowing orange eyes."

Nara Shikaku choked.

Hiruzen is contemplating if the mission to spy on Orochimaru's works backfired, resulting to the poor Hitsuki obtained a set of experimental dōjutsu.

Hiruzen sighs, "Alright, You are Riri-san, I presume?"

He was given a stuttered response.

"Please get a Hyūga medic-nin on standby, we will... solve this case later on, you are dismissed."

The nurse bowed down and walks hastily, Shikaku looks at him, "Gonna get Inoichi here?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Please do."

* * *

Tsunayoshi looks at the second nurse who is currently taking down notes from him.

Then he looks at the window, and what was that? _'Mount Rushmore?'_

"Based on the answers you told me, You don't know or can't recall what happened from your past, yes? You can't recall information about yourself or events and people in your life, especially from a traumatic time. I concluded that you have Dissociative Amnesia, Hitsuki-san, though this is not really the final drawn conclusion from your circumstances, further research will be acqu—"

The nurse was cut off by the knocking of the door, she got up and opens it, then she suddenly bowed down in straight ninety degrees.

"Sa-Sandaime-sama."

An old man with grey hair and goatee emerged from the door with wrinkles and liver spots of old age can be seen, he was accompanied with other four males, one has tied dirty blonde hair and murky green pupil-less eyes, another with black hair tied in a... pineapple style? (Tsunayoshi can hear a creepy laugh from the distance _'Kufufufu'_ —) and a scarred face, the third one is a woman that has a straight black hair and pupil-less lavender eyes, the last one has a mask.

"ANBU Fish." The old man gestured the masked man as he vanished from the sight, though, Tsunayoshi can still see the masked man stuck on the... ceiling?

The old man spoke again, dismissing the nurse Tsunayoshi was talking to, the old man then stares at him.

He's just... _staring._

"You have a strange set of eyes, Hitsuki-kun."

Tsunayoshi held back a groan, _'Oh not this shit again.'_

Instead, he greeted the old man, "Sandaime."

The bells inside of Tsunayoshi's head rang softly, ah, so he was right that the old man is the 'Sandaime'.

The 'Sandaime' smiled gently— Tsunayoshi tenses, the bells that was softly rang a while ago blares, _theOldManisDaNGEroUs— TimOtEOtimOTeO **TIMOTEO** —_

Tsunayoshi smiled back.

The 'Sandaime' gestured the man with dirty blonde hair, "This is Yamanaka Inoichi-" The said man smiles, and look _how fake it was_ "-He will be looking through your mind for assessment, will be that acceptable?"

Tsunayoshi's eyes narrowed slightly in distrust, the man with pineapple noticed it, but he nodded.

The 'Sandaime' clapped his hand, "Great, Inoichi, if you please."

The said man nodded, then looks at Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi looked back at him. The man spoke calmly, "Relax and focus— clear your mind as you close your eyes."

Tsunayoshi did what he was told, though he sneakily put his rings on his fingers that appeared when he woke up from this... world.

The last thing he heard was a whisper,

 _"Saiko denshin."_

Then it was black.

* * *

 _"—But goddamn this is nasty." **He** sneered inwardly, wiping the blood that smeared to his face. He loosen his tie and lean towards the cream-coloured walls now painted with red. "What's this? Volume two of the last Great Mafia War? The second coming of The Mattanza?"_

 _"Tsunayoshi, is there needed to curse around?" came a dark, masculine voice from his earpiece._

 _"Geez, Reborn. I'm trying to bottle up my irritation for goodness' sake. Why did this even happen again? It involves the whole entire underworld and yet— Ya'know what? Contact Lal-san, will you?" He commented, and cringe inwardly, 'Atleast he's not calling me Dame-Tsuna anymore.'_

 _"On it." There's some shuffling then he stated, "There."_

 _"Lal-san." He spoke, a soft authority rising from his voice. "Guard the Hall, I'll contact the Varia for back up, they're coming."_

 _"Sheesh, I hate it when you got serious, sassy brat. But understood." Then the line cuts._

* * *

 _"Hayato. Go to the west wing, be sure to have back up. Takeshi, you're in East, and same as Hayato, have back up. Kyoya, get ready for the ambush. Mukuro, you're in stand by, use your illusion for the walls."_

 _"Nii-san, Chrome and Lambo. I need you to protect the inside, Lambo use your lightning to guard. Chrome, fool them. Nii-san, lead them." He ordered, as they responded._

* * *

 _"Alright guys, I'm heading out now." He walked through the hallway, "And if I didn't make it, this is my last order for you all..." He grinned._

* * *

 _"MORIRAI ORA, VONGOLA!"_

 _A man screamed with wrath— foul smell of burning decaying bodies filled the area, the brunette with golden eyes soar through the sky as he yelled out— "Cambio Forma Modo Difesa!"_

 _A flaming lion emerges from the ring and transformed into a long black cloak—_

 _"Just you wait, Decimo. JUST YOU WAIT!"_

* * *

 _He burst into pure orange flames as he poured it onto the land like a boiling magma–_

* * *

 _"Haru, use your lightning to support Lambo's, Bianchi, you're with Kyoya, storm the land into **ashes**." He spoke, they answered._

* * *

 _"You did well, Student of mine."_

 _"Shit— no! I can't lose you again, REBORN!"_

* * *

 ** _"... Protect the Vongola with your Dying Will!"_**

* * *

 _"Shut the fuck up and let me die in peace—"_

 _A burst of red hot flaming bullet goes straight to his chest-_

* * *

 _"—Make me proud. Dame-Tsuna."_

* * *

Tsunayoshi woke up his flames pouring down the room, the pupil-less woman stood infront of the 'Sandaime' protectively — his left hand gripping the gasping man, Inoichi, from the neck, his right hand constructed the Sky flames, the 'ANBU Fish' lied down across the room, straight to the wall, unconscious and being held down by Natsu, the pineapple man had his hands on Rat Sign, as a black tendril linked to his shadow— and did he just activated his X-Gloves to Version Vongola Gear? Oh, he also wears Primo's Mantle. _Shit._

He jumped giving the choked man space, the black tendril linked to him broke, making the pineapple man grunted from surprise he quickly deactivated his gear as Natsu jumped to him and vanished—

He quickly ran and kneeled down next to the choking man, his black cloak swishing behind him, "Shit, sorry, move your head for a bit—"

Tsunayoshi tilted the man's head, placing a hand from the red mark around the man's neck, a soft yellow glow made the other occupants tense, the red mark slowly faded away, he sighs— he needed to thank Reborn. Then a blade suddenly placed on his neck—

"Hyūga Hiyori! Stand down!" the 'Sandaime' commanded.

The woman behind him clicked her tongue as she pulled away the knife- Kunai?

Inoichi stood up and rubbed his neck, the red mark is _gone_.

"I suppose that," Tsunayoshi looked at the old man who's staring at him, "you can explain where were the flames came from, yes?"

Tsunayoshi sighs, "I constructed them. They're inside of me."

Pineapple man looked at him, weirdly.

* * *

 _A/N: aight._


End file.
